


Do you still hate me?

by OTPGirl



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Let them cuddle, M/M, let curt be comforted, let them soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Curt asks Owen a very important question.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Do you still hate me?

“Do you still hate me?” 

Owen was expecting this question to come up sooner or later, just not necessarily right now. Not while Curt is shirtless curled up against Owen’s chest, Owen teetering on the edge of sleep. Well, he was teetering on the edge of sleep before Curt asked this question. 

“Why on earth would you think that, my love?” That’s something that Owen has taken to doing in their intimate moments, calling Curt ‘my love’ instead of just ‘love.’ Don’t be mistaken, he still calls Curt love, but in the quiet moments where he and Curt are curled around each other right before they fall asleep or right after they wake up, it’s ‘my love.’ 

“You said that you’ve ‘spent almost as much time hating me as I did.’” Curt’s voice sounds small, and his head is turned so that Owen can’t see his eyes or his mouth. Owen frowns at hearing his own words parroted back to him. 

“Hey, Curt, look at me.” Curt doesn’t turn at first, so Owen squeezes him oh so lightly before reaching a hand up and pulling on Curt’s shoulder slightly, leading him to turn over. 

“That’s true. I did say that. However, I have also spent more time loving you than you ever have.” Curt blushes brightly, trying to turn his head away, but Owen doesn’t let him. “Curt, darling, look at me. Let me ask you something.” 

“What?” Curt grumbles. 

“Do you still hate yourself?” Curt tenses up. His muscles start to shake ever so slightly, and Owen runs a hand up and down Curt’s spine to try to calm him down. Owen feels a few tears fall from Curt’s face and fall onto his chest. 

“Oh, Curt.” He pulls his shorter love closely, letting Curt cry against his chest. 

“I’m sorry, Owen. I know you’ve forgiven me, but I can’t… I can’t....” His words are cut off by a sob ripping through him.

“It’s okay, Curt. Let it out. I’m here.” Owen soothes, beginning to rock ever so slightly. He’s not sure how long they stay like that, but Curt eventually cries himself to sleep. Owen leans down and presses a kiss oh so gently against his forehead.

“I love you, Curt. I’ll love you until you learn to love yourself, and then forever after that.” Owen speaks quietly, not wanting to wake his lover up now that he finally managed to fall asleep. He lets his head fall against Curt’s and follows Curt into slumber, ready to keep his promise every day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come be soft with me on tumblr:  
> Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


End file.
